


shiver

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “So fuckin’ cold, Jesus Bobs.”“S’not my fault, Jons,” Bobby tells him, kissing his neck and then closing his eyes to let sleep pull him back under.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> For X-Salon’s Simple September prompt: _”Shiver”_

Bobby’s pulled from sleep in starts and stops, dragged towards consciousness when the bed shifts around, something caused only by John rolling away in the night. He reaches out lazily and presses his cool fingertips into the warm skin of John’s back, making a sleepy noise when John hisses and, and Bobby whines when it only wakes him up more. He follows when John pulls further away, wrapping himself around his boyfriend’s back in a tight hug.

“Wouldn't be so cold if you hadn’t left,” Bobby all but slurs against the skin of John’s neck in response to his muttering, fitting his leg between John’s and pressing his icy toes against the other man’s calf. “You’re not allowed to leave.”

“Why the hell’re you up?” John slurs right back, his voice still thick enough with sleep to send a shiver down Bobby’s back. “So fuckin’ cold, Jesus Bobs.”

“S’not my fault, Jons,” Bobby tells him, kissing his neck and then closing his eyes to let sleep pull him back under. 

“Yes it is,” John tells him, and then because he’s the absolute worst ever and Bobby loves him with his whole heart, heaves a sigh and keeps talking. “What’re we doing today?”

Bobby groans against his neck, but still answers. “I have to get back to the school.”

“Why?” John asks sharply—which is fair, seeing as Bobby never leaves until Monday morning. 

“I have to write up a new lesson plan for a student we just brought in,” Bobby explains quietly, slipping his hand under the sleep shirt John wears and pressing against his soft belly. “The Professor found them all alone, hiding out in the  _ desert.” _

“Why the hell do you have’ta teach ‘em?” 

“They’re another elemental,” Bobby tells him, sliding his hand up John’s stomach to rest against his heart. He can feel the steady beat against the palm of his hand, and Bobby takes a deep breath before he says, “The professor would let you come back, you know.”

John snorts, loudly, but he doesn’t pull away. Bobby counts that as progress—once, years ago, this type of conversation would have gotten him kicked out of bed and not allowed back in for  _ days.  _ Things have calmed down since... well, no one likes to talk about what happened with Jean, but it’s been a few years and things are better. 

The Professor is back, for one. Magneto is leading the Brotherhood even though he’s so significantly weakened, and their mission has changed to something a little less murdery. It took a while for things to calm down on both sides, but once it all settled down, it only took a little bit of time for John and Bobby to get together—the only reason they hadn’t  _ already _ been together was that Bobby hadn’t realized he was in love with his best friend until he’d almost lost him for good, and it had taken some time to process that—and since then, they’ve been building something  _ so strong  _ that it blows Bobby’s freaking mind. 

Together, they’re building something strong, something with lazy Sunday afternoons and Monday mornings where they fill their own (coordinating) thermos’ from a shared pot of coffee. Something with beers shared over dinners they make together and waking up beside each other. Something strong that Bobby feels  _ so _ thankful for every day, because he almost lost it, once. 

Something that makes his heart go soft and warm when John asks, in the most incredulous tone Bobby knows he can muster up, “And be a  _ teacher?” _

“Hey!” Bobby protests, like he always does. “Don’t knock it. It’s really fulfilling.”

John snorts, but it’s softened by the way he curls his fingers around Bobby’s hand and hooks his foot around Bobby’s ankle. “Magneto would let  _ you  _ join, ya know.”

“God, I hate you,” Bobby says, laughing. He kisses the back of John’s neck as John snickers with him.

It didn’t take the two of them long to realize they were going to remain on different “sides” of the mutant agenda and... it had been hard at first. Being together in general had been hard at first, with how different they were. They’re still different, fire and ice, but they’re so much better together than they could ever be apart that it doesn’t even matter. 

“Wasn’t what you were saying all night,” John tells him with a smirk so big Bobby can hear it in his voice. He nips the back of John’s neck, huffing out a warm breath through his nose. 

“I don’t need to leave just yet,” Bobby whispers, trailing his hand back down John’s chest until his fingers are spanning the bottom of his stomach and toying the line of his briefs. “I have  _ hours _ before I need to go.”

John groans when Bobby hands ghosts over his bulge. He runs a thumb across John’s dampening briefs and his breath catches in his throat. Bobby grins, pushing himself up and rolling John into the mattress. He pulls back enough so that he can ghost the hand John’s not subtly grinding against down his back, watching goose flesh erupt along his spine when he breathes a low breath with the faintest bit of frost. 

“F-Fuck,” John gasps, and a smile stretches across Bobby’s face. 

Oh yeah, they definitely have enough time for  _ this. _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
